Don't Tell Anyone
by JBrocks
Summary: Nick and Lily hate eachother...or so they want everyone to think. some LilyxOliver will end as LilyxNick
1. Trailer

**I wrote this lyric for you**

**All by myself**

_Nick is confused about Lily, he doesn't know where it went wrong or why they're suddenly enimes, Or maybe he does._

_He just wants things back to normal. _

_Whatever that is._

**What makes you think I need you**

**Or anybody else?**

_"Oh please we hate eachother! Me and Nick would never 'like' eachother!"Lily said to her sister._

_"You did before."she said. _

_Lily was in denial everyone knew it._

**But when you see me walking**

**Just staring at my feet**

**Cause I'm not all about you**

**I'm already complete**

_"You know what you're an egotistical jerk and I hate you!"Lily yelled._

_"Look who's talking! Not everything has to be about you!"Nick yelled back._

**I hope this doesn't make you cry**

**But I don't wanna make you mine**

**I told you for the millionth time**

**That I don't need you in my life**

_"You are just so stupid and annoying!"Nick yelled._

_"Stop talking to me! I want you out of my life!"Lily yelled back._

**But you can see through me **

**How you get to me**

_"Everyone knows about that connection between them, even them! They're both just to stubborn to admit it."kevin said to lily's sister._

_"So what should we do?"she asked back._

_"Remind them how much they like eachother."Kevin said smiling._

**You know I'm just a fraud**

**I'm just afraid**

**I feel the same**

**But don't tell anyone**

**Don't tell anyone **

_"Alright! Enough with these dumb things! I told you I don't like him!"Lily said._

_"But do you mean it?"her sister asked._

_Lily looked at her sister for a while before walking out._

A/N: how was that for my first ever trailer? good/ bad? Should i write this story or no?


	2. Chapter 1

Do you know Nick Jonas?

I could just imagine you saying, 'Oh that hottie!' or 'Oh he's the one with the super cute hair' or 'yeah, ohhh one day I'm gonna marry that boy.' or 'yeah, he has cute eyes and a cute nose and a cute mouth and a cute body and he's super sensitive...'

Wait, I'm getting off-track here. Where was I?

Oh yes. So obviously you know Nick Jonas. Well what I have to tell you is, That boy is a jerk!

I hate him, he's stupid and I wouldn't care if he just left and never said another word to me...

Ok maybe I'd care a little...but that's only a little. I better explain this to you.

Flashback: 5 years old

_I was a little girl. I always wore whatever i happened to pull out first. I remember what i was wearing when I met Nick._

_A bright green skirt, pink shirt and blue shoes. I never liked matching._

_I was playing at the park, in the sandbox. This little boy sat across from me. _

_I busied myself burying a Barbie in the sand. The little boy was staring at me intently._

_"I like your shoes."he said suddenly. "Thanks, they're blue."i informed him. "I like blue."he said. _

_"Me too."i said, nodding. "You're cool, you wanna be my best friend?"he asked. I smiled then frowned. _

_"I have a best friend already."i said, digging through the sand. "Who?"he asked as I retrieved Barbie._

_I held her up. "Her!"i declared. "How come your best friend isn't a person?"he asked. _

_"I dunno. All the other girls have best friends and boys play in mud."i said. "I don't play in mud."he said._

_He was persistent. "So you know what cooties are?"i asked suddenly. he nodded. "They say girls have cooties."he said._

_"You think I have cooties?"i asked, frowning a bit. "No, I don't think cooties are real...do you?"he asked. I shook my head._

_"I've never seen a cootie before."i said. "So can I be your best friend?"he asked._

_"Yeah!"i said throwing my Barbie back in the sand. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the slides._

Everything started out fine and great, best friends. I ditched Barbie for him.

Flashback: 7 years old

_I had stopped wearing mistmatched clothes. Nick came to my house and told me what to wear everyday. _

_For a boy, he had style. We were playing in the park and a boy came up behind me._

_"Lily has no friends!"he chanted. I frowned. "Lily has friends!"Nick said, coming to my defense._

_"You don't count, you're a guy."he said. He went back to chanting. A girl walked up. "You're mean!"she told the boy._

_"She's my friend, so ha!"she said. She put on a scary face and the boy walked away. "My name's Miley."she said. I smiled, Miley was awesome._

Ok so he was still great here now this is where the problem start.

Flashback: 13 years old

_I was always bigger and more mature than other girls my age, in some ways more than others. _

_Basically I matured (and I'm not talking behovior) before every other girl in my class. At 13, I had the body of a 15 year old. _

_Nick basically became weird around me and all the other guys were just..guys. I don't hold them responsible for thier actions and what they say._

_They are going through puberty but they could at least try to stop saying stupid things._

_A picture of me in a bathing suit surfaced in school. Obviously Nick took it because it was in his backyard. _

_At that time Nick was still being weird. I confronted him along with Miley. "Did you take this picture?"i asked._

_He glanced at it and his skin turned red. "W-what would make y-you think that?"he asked, suddenly getting really freaked out._

_"I dunno, the fact that this was in your backyard and maybe how you're acting all jumpy right now?"i said. _

_He looked confused, he opened his mouth and closed it again. "That was low Nick, really low."I said as we walked out._


	3. Chapter 2

Age 15

Nick's POV

Lily still hates me. I can honestly say I did not take that picture. Yes it was in my backyard and yes i was acting bit shady but it wasn't because of that.

Dude, Lily just grew up. One day she went to camp, the same camp as me. We saw eachother almost everyday, then the next day. BAM! Lily looked like a girl...i mean an older girl. The pamela anderson of 8th grade was what the guys called her.

It wasn't just weird for me, it was akward because I started thinking about her in not exactly a friendly way.

So when she showed me the picture I got all uncomfortable for thinking what i thought i turned red and started to stutter.

I probably won't tell her that but i would make up a decent lie. Now she hates me and I hate her right back. She has no right to hate me.

Sometimes I still think about her in that way and my brothers bug me about it. They could tell. Like right now.

"Will you guys just drop it?"i demanded. "But shouldn't you tell Lily?"Kevin said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"It's just hormones and stuff. Lily's not gonna find out, it's something minor. "i said. "Yeah, she's not gonna notice, until she looks at your pants, when she and her sister come over today."Joe said. Joe and Kevin broke into laughter and I shoved them out of my room. Brothers...

Lily's POV

I got dressed for what our parents called 'bonding', it's really just both of the kids of our families babysitting eachother while the parents go out.

I knew Nick didn't take the picture, Oliver told me but he kept hanging with those hormone-high jerks.

I was dressed to kill, I knew Nick used to pick out my clothes and he knows style so I had to look good.

And no, not to impress him. To show him that i can dress myself and look good.

As we walked into the Jonas I saw that my outfit worked. Nick who really wouldn't look at me other than to say something mean looked at me and didn't say anything.

My sister was talking to Nick's Brothers so it was just Nick and I sitting on oppsite ends of the couch.

He looked over at me, I could tell even though I wasn't looking at him. As our siblings walked off to do something other than watch us argue, he said, "What trying to show me you can dress yourself and put good outifts together?"

Damn, he was on to me.

I rolled my eyes and gave a dismissive snort.

"Real cute."he said, rolling his eyes. "Never asked you."i said. He rolled his eyes.

After a few more minutes of silence he turned to me. "People are saying things about you."he said. I looked at him, daring him to go on.

"Like Garner, he was saying that..."he stopped noticing I was glaring

"What you don't want to hear it?"he smirked. I snarled, Ben Garner was a shitface.

"He said you gave him a BJ."he said. See I told you he was a shitface.

"I heardstuff about you too. You know like how you're a man-whore and slept with both Tracy's and one of Tracy L.'s sister. I dunno, now they're saying two."i said, with a smirk. He clenched his fist.

We kept taking and dishing out verbal hits to eachother, it relieved tension and made us more angry.

"Pamela Anderson."was the thing that ended it. "What'd you call me?"i said, whipping around to face him.

He repeated himself, knowing he made the final hit and boy did it hurt. I clenched and unclenched my fist.

As I was about to hit him in the jaw, he caught my hands and held them together.

"Fuck, Lily. You're a psycho."he said. "You're an ass, so does it matter?"i retorted.

He rolled his eyes and realeased my hands. He braced for the hit that impacted his jaw. He didn't say anything but he got up and got some ice.

He had it coming and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

Lily punched me. I didn't say anything though. It's something Lily and I do occasionally to let off anger. As I held the ice to my face our siblings came to check on us. "Lily what did you do?"her sister, Gemma asked.

"I punched him."she said. "Why?"she asked. "He had it coming."Lily said, narrowing her eyes at me. They all looked at me.

"What?"i asked. "What did you do?"Kevin asked. "I called her Pamela Anderson but every guy calls her that so why punch me?"i said, sending a look to her.

"It's offensive. How'd you like if I go around calling you faggot Jonas?"she said. She knew that one hurt, deeply. They used to call me that.

Then they stopped once they found out I live next door to Lily and I've actually seen her in a bathing suit. Our siblings noted the tension.

"Why don't we go do something to take our minds off of hate?"Kevin said. For once Lily and I agreed, we rolled our eyes and snarled.

No bonding time with the enemy. I looked off and thought about Lily. I liked how she looked and how she laughed.

I haven't heard it in while...

I also liked how she smiled and how she looks when she's thinking.

I looked over at her, keeping my expression angry. I looked at her face, her eyes are so pretty. I noticed Joe and Kevin looking at me.

"Let's have sibling chat."joe said. We got up and walked upstairs as Gemma went to speak with her sister.

"Dude, just stop. We all know that you two like eachother so tell her so we can move on with our lives."Kevin said.

"I don't like her and she hates me."i said.

"She doesn't hate you, idiot. Did you not see how hot she looks today, dude she's showing off and it's all for you."Joe said.

I rolled my eyes. "She was your first kiss and first makeout and the first girl who ever let you put your hand up her shirt."Joe continued.

I turned red, shit it was happening again. "Joe stop."i said. I reached for the bathroom door handle, it was locked. "Gimme the key."i held my hand out.

Joe dropped the key. "Whatever little bro, just don't leave any stains in there."he said. I walked in the bathroom and locked the door as I did my buisness. Only 2 hours left, but wait i had to keep Frankie away from her.

Lily's POV

"Hey Lily."Frankie said. "Frank, my man!"i said. What? Frankie was awesome!

He sat next to me interrupting the uncomfortable conversation with my sister. "Hey I got to tell you something."he said.

I nodded. "You know someone likes you when they get all nervous around you and they get all red and embarassed right?"he asked. I nodded.

"Nick likes you."he said. I blinked then blinked again. "Frankie, you're a funny kid."i said. He looked at me being completely serious. It was very unnerving.

Suddenly Nick walked downstairs. "Hey Frankster, I hope Lily didn't corrupt your mind too much."he said, shooting a glance at me. I glared.

"I was telling Lily that you like her but she thinks I'm lying."Frankie said. Nick's face turned red but he nervously laughed it off.

"Dude, what'll make you think that?"he said. Joe, Kevin and Gemma looked at eachother. "You're blushing."frankie said.

They snickered. "Hey Frankie, how about I take you to your room?"Nick said. He grabbed Frankie and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, that was so hilarious."joe said. I rolled my eyes. Glad they're amused.

...

I turned to Miley. "Oh my god!! I'm so going for it!!"i said. The newest school Musical. "It sucks that I can't do it."Miley said. She didn't want her secret blown.

"Lily you do know who else will sign up too right?"Oliver asked. "Amber and Ashley?"i asked. He coughed and nodded in a direction. I followed his gaze. Oh...Nick.

"Too bad. He'll get over it."i said. I scrawled my name really big and walked away. Oliver didn't know i wrote his name there next to mine.

...

"Lily!"Oliver said. "Please? C'mon I can't be there alone. Please..."i said. I pouted. He smiled and leaned towards me.

"Aww, don't look so sad."he said. "Is it working?"i asked. "Yeah."he murmered. I knew he was going to kiss me.

"Please?"i muttered one last time before he kissed me. As he pulled away i smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."i said.


	5. Chapter 4

Nick's POV

I'm not saying I like Lily at all. It's just she was the girl I did everything with first. So seeing her kiss another guy was difficult for me.

Then I was overcome with anger and wanted to hurt Oliver but he was my friend. Thats what's awesome about him, he's the mediator.

He's Lily's best friend but he's my close friend. He knows for a fact that I didn't take the picture but he said Lily's over that but she's mad because I keep hanging out with 'those jerks'.

After Lily left I looked at Oliver and walked out. "Why'd you just kiss Lily?"i asked. He looked surprised, but not embarassed.

"I dunno, she kissed back though."he said. I clenced my fists. "What's the matter Nick? You like Lily?"he brought his voice lower.

"Tell anyone and you die."i said. He smirked. "Well until you tell her I'm just gonna keep dating her and kissing her because I kinda like her too."he said.

Oliver has been my competition since kindergarden when Lily kissed him for some crayons. But we got past that, now this was different.

I got up and walked away.

I walked to my house. "What's eating you?"Kevin asked. "Does it have to do with a certain blond-haired ex best friend?"Joe said.

I ignored them. "I bet it does."Kevin said. They kept murmering and it bugged me.

"Alright! I'll tell you. You know Oliver?"i asked. They nodded. "He kissed her and now he's holding it over my head because he knows I hate it."i said.

"Why do you hate it?"Joe asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. They kept asking. "You both know I like her, why do i have to admit it?"i asked. They high fived.

"Knew it."Kevin said. Joe was still laughing like it was hilarious. "Dude hate to tell you but Lily and Oliver had a thing a long time ago. It's just one of those things that's just there...Just like you and her. The only difference is you're a chicken, Oliver just went for it."Joe said.

I narrowed my eyes. I walked up to my room and locked the door.

...

Lily's POV

I walked infront of my house at the same time as every morning. Oliver and Miley were waiting outside. "Hey."i said. Oliver put his arm around my waist. "Hey."he said, trying to be cool.

"Face it Oliver, you aren't meant to be cool."i said, smirking. He smiled. He kissed me as Miley said, "Ewww guys. Way to make me feel like a third wheel."

I laughed and detangled myself from Oliver. "Sleepover tonight right?"Miley asked. "Yep, my house 6pm be there or be..."i trailed off. "Square?"Miley offered. "No squares are cool. Be there or beware."i said. Miley laughed.

"Am I invited?"Oliver asked. "Not with your hormones you ain't."Miley said. I laughed. "Alright."he said.

...

Later that day around 8 Miley and I were at my house eating popcorn and watching a movie. My mom walked in. "Denise and Paul had to go out so the boys'll be staying here for the night. They'll be here in five minutes."she said.

Miley and I scrambled up. "What?!"we shrieked. My mom started to explain. "No Lily! We're wearing our movie Jammies we gotta go find better pj's."Miley said. We ran upstairs and dug through all of my clothes. We each found some sweatpants and a tank top. Then we ran back downstairs.

We sat and resumed eating our popcorn. Pretty soon they all walked in.

"Hey girls."Joe said. I looked up gave a nod and turned my attention back to the tv as Nick looked at the movie disapprovingly. This was gonna be a looong night.


	6. Chapter 5

"This is a chick flick."Nick said as his brothers agreed. Miley and I looked at him, then turned our attention back to the TV. We both had our reasons for not liking him.

We watched the movie until it was over. "Oh my god, that was so awesome."miley said. I nodded in agreement.

Frankie was quietly asleep curled up next to a webkinz. We left the tv like that and went to my room ignoring the guys, just to ignore Nick.

In there we talked about stuff. "So, what about you and Oliver?"Miley asked. I shrugged feeling embarrassed I hated talking openly about guys.

"I knew you guys liked each other!"Miley said. I started to correct her. "I don't think-"i got interrupted by the Jonas boys.

They started looking at some pictures on my wall. "Why are you in here?"i asked. "Looking at stuff."Joe said in an obvious tone. I glared.

Nick just sort of stood by my door, looking at his brothers. I was about to say something mean and unnecessary but my cell phone rang.

I walked out to answer it, it was Oliver.

Nick's POV

I watched as Lily walked downstairs with her ringing phone. Something urged me to follow my brothers and Miley as they went to eavesdrop.

I caught peices of the conversation. "Yeah, oh my gosh can you believe it?"she said. A few seconds later she said, "Really?"

Suddenly she walked to the front door and opened it. We couldn't see her but we could hear. We heard the door close then Oliver's voice. Then it was quiet so Miley creeped down a few more steps so she could see them. She smirked and I looked down too, they were making out. I didn't want to see this.

I walked back upstairs as I heard Miley say, "Eww guys. That's gross." "Miley, Go Away."Lily said. Miley and my brothers trudged up the stairs, leaving the couple downstairs alone.

Lily's POV

Oliver and I walked to a sofa, when things started getting a little overboard. Oliver led kisses further and further down my neck. I'm sure there was at least one hickey there now.

As he got suspiciously lower I stopped him. "Oliver."i said, giving him a look. "What? I'm a guy."he said. "Yeah, and I have this thing about purity."i said.

He smiled and smoothed down my hair. "I know."he said. "If my mom walks downstairs, you're gonna get me in trouble so you have to leave."i said.

He frowned. "Already?"he asked. "Fraid so."i said. He kissed me again. "See you tomorrow."he said. With that he walked out. I pulled my hair out of the scrunchie.

I quitely walked upstairs and as I walked into my room everyone turned to look at me. "What?"i asked. "You're hair is different."Joe said. I rolled my eyes.

Miley smirked and strode toward me pulling my hair back. "That wasn't there before."she said, pointing to a hickey right on my neck.

I could feel my face getting red. "So?"i said. Miley raised an eyebrow. "Didn't yall start dating like yesterday?"she said. I blushed again.

"You know we always kinda had a thing."i said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw Joe nudge Nick.


	7. Chapter 6

I snapped my attention to the boys that were occupying my room. "Get out."i said. They all looked confused. "Why?"Joe asked.

"Because one: this is my room and two: you don't need to know certain things."i said. Joe raised his eyebrow. "Like how Oliver gave you a hickey?"he said, smirking.

"Get out."i said, pointing to the door. They shrugged and walked out, even though I knew they were listening by the door.

When will this night end?

...

Nick's POV

The next day our parents went out again. That left us and Lily together. Lily invited Miley, Jake and Oliver. Lily's sister invited her best friend, Carrie.

We were playing Dare. Not truth or Dare just Dare. As Joe finished his Dare of eating some weird combination of milk and pepper, he turned to me.

"Ok Nick, I dare you to kiss anyone in this room."he said. I looked around. Miley was with Jake, who I knew could seriously injure me, Lily's sister was...well Lily's sister. Her best friend was wayyy older than me and that left my brothers or Lily.

I'm not into that gay shit and I doubt Oliver could do any serious damage to me, so Lily it is. She was next to me and that made me sort of nervous.

I had to stop thinking. So I went back to that day when I kissed Lily.

_Flashback: 9 years old_

_"Hey Lily, can I kiss you?"i asked. "Why?"she asked. "I dunno how to kiss a girl that well...Can I?"i asked. She nodded. _

_I leaned over then stopped myself. "Lily what's making out?"i asked. She shrugged. "It sounds weird."she said. We sat there in silence contemplating about what making out really is. _

_Suddenly I just leaned over and kissed her. As soon as it started, it ended. _

I just leaned over and kissed Lily ignoring Oliver's expression. I pulled away quickly, not bothering to look at anyone.

"Dude, you can't kiss my girlfriend."Oliver said. I looked at him, willing him to shut up. He glared back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily blushing like mad and biting her lip. What did I get myself into?

Lily's POV

Everyone was quiet and Oliver told Nick he couldn't kiss me. I was so blushing right now and that made me angry. Still, I bit my lip, what bugged me the most was that the kiss wasn't horrible.

I didn't want to hit Nick in the face, I didn't want to throw up but the surprising thing was, I no longer had an urge to go out with Oliver.


	8. Chapter 7

That kiss completely ended the game. Nick and Oliver broke into a fight, Miley, Carrie, Frankie and Jake looked at them, and my sister and Nick's brothers looked at me.

I knew I should stop this, so I did. I got up and stood in front of them. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me.

I pointed to Oliver. "Forget about it."i said. Then I pointed to Nick. "Why are you fighting over me anyway?"i said.

They both got up. Nick pushed past me and walked out slamming a door. Everyone looked at me and Oliver. I shook my head and walked up to my room.

Oliver followed. I sat on my bed. He followed and closed the door behind him. "Lily?"he asked.

When I didn't answer he leaned closer to me and started to kiss me. It felt gross. I slowly moved away. Oliver looked surprised.

"What?"he asked. "I dunno, that felt weird."i said. He narrowed his eyes. "So, Jonas kisses you and suddenly whenever I kiss you it feels weird?"he asked.

I shrugged. Oliver did something unexpected. He smiled. "Well, I'm not stupid, I know when I'm not wanted. I actually knew I wasn't wanted when we started dating. Nobody's blind."he said, laughing. I was confused as he walked out.

Miley walked in next. "So Lily...what was all of that?"she asked. I shrugged. "So any problems with you and Oliver?"she asked.

"I...I think we might've broken up."i said. She nodded. "You want me to hurt Nick for ya?"she said. I shook my head.

She gasped. "Who are you and what've you done with Lily?"she asked. "All he did was kiss me."i said.

Miley was silent and then she gave me a look. "You like him don't you?"she asked. "No!"i said.

I grabbed my ipod and walked out.

Nick's POV

I walked over a few blocks to the beach. For a nice day outside not much people were there. I saw Amber.

"Hey you want to go out some time?"she asked. Usually I avoid her but this time I forgot to. I wanted to forget Lily, she had Oliver, she didn't want me. "Sure."i said.

"Ok cool, Friday at 8. Movies."she said. I nodded. She squealed and ran off.

I looked down at my feet and suddenly I collided with someone. I looked up as the hooded figure took off it's hood. It was Lily.

We were silent just looking at eachother. She started to walk away but I pulled her arm. "Lily...uh...you wanna walk or something...we can talk about...stuff?"I asked.

She limply nodded as I walked with her. We stopped by the waters edge and sat down. "Why do you hate me?"I asked, suddenly.

"Your friends are not nice."she said. I was quiet for a while just looking at her, she was beautiful.

"You would be my friend, if you didn't go crazy over the picture I didn't take."i said. She looked at me.

"I know you didn't take it and when I found out I was going to apologize until one of your stupid friends made a dirty joke about me and you laughed." she said.

I looked down then looked back at her. "I'm sorry."i said. "Ok."she said. I moved my hand closer to hers. I stopped as I got really close. My brothers were right I was a wimp.

I decided to prove them wrong as I slipped my hand over hers. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me. "Why'd you kiss me?"she asked.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship with Oliver."i said. "That's not important, why'd you kiss me?"she said. Her voice had an edge to it.

"I hate Oliver."i said. She looked at me, confused. "Aren't you friends?"she asked. "We were, until he started dating you."i said.

"How come?"she asked. Now her voice was filled with complete curiosity and innocence. She didn't know I liked her.

I casually put an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss and you know what? She didn't pull away.

When we pulled away I cleared my throat. "That's why."i said.

**_AN: sorry it took so long for everything school was just ending and i had to say goodbye to all my friends and hang out with everyone...so if anyone's still reading I hope you liked it!_**


	9. Chapter 8

Lily's POV

I blushed. "Oh."she said. "Was that ok?"he asked. "Um...Nick, I'm not sure I feel the same."i said, looking at him.

I could see his face getting red. "Oh...well...uh, sorry."he said. I offered a limp nod. Everything that came out of my mouth just ruined me.

It made no sense. When he kissed me, it was amazing, it felt right...but, something was off.

Nick's POV

I don't get it. She didn't pull away when I kissed her but...why? I was extremely confused, not to mention I made a fool of myself.

I wasn't only confused, I was in shock. We sat there in silence, consumed by our own thoughts.

_Flashback 5 years old_

_"Hey Nick, they're some kids over there, go make some friends."Kevin said. Nick shook his head. _

_After a few seconds of silence Kevin looked around. He leaned down towards his young brother. "How 'bout you pick out your favorite girl and go talk to her?"he said._

_Nick looked around and settled on a girl who's outfit was horribly mismatched. Kevin looked at his brother with a curious expression. _

_"Her?"he asked. Nick nodded. "She's Pretty."Nick said. Kevin watched on as his brother walked over to the girl playing at the sandbox with a Barbie._

_Kevin watched as his brother sat and began talking with the girl. Pretty soon he grabbed her hand and they ran off. They went to the slides and ran around before settling in a grassy area._

_They were sitting talking about things that would only matter if you were five. Nick poked at an anthill with a stick. _

_Suddenly the girl yelled, "Stop!" Nick looked at her with a startled expression. "You're hurting the ants."she said, frowning._

_"Sorry."Nick said, trying to fix the anthill. "No, you're making it worse."she said. "Sorry."Nick said. He leaned away and picked a flower._

_"I'm really sorry."he said, handing her a flower. She smiled. "Thanks."she said. She did something she would only dare to do at the young age of five, she kissed Nick on the cheek without even thinking._

_Nick blushed but smiled. Neither of the two kids knew that not only was Kevin watching but so was Nick's mom, Lily's sister and Lily's mom._

_Flashback, day after they meet_

_At the Jonas home:_

_"So Nick, you made any new friends today?"his mom asked. Nick nodded entusistically. "Yeah. Lily, she's pretty."Nick said. _

_His mom nodded, smiling to herself. Nick ran up the stairs, heading to his room, still thinking about Lily._

_At the Truscott home:_

_"So, Lily who was that boy?"her mother asked, smiling. "Nick, he's my new best friend."Lily said. Her mother smiled some more. Kids can be so Naive. _

_Flashback 12 years old_

_Nick and Lily's parents were out and left them alone. Well actually They left them with their siblings but it was that odd hour where everyone was at some friends house except those two. _

_They were watching a movie in Nick's room when a particularly intense makeout scene flashed across the screen. Nick turned off the Tv. _

_"Hey you remembered that time we kissed and i asked what making out was?"he asked. Lily nodded. "I sorta know what it is, but I never did it."he said. _

_"Me either."Lily said. They were quiet. Nick leaned over and pressed his lips to Lily's. He started kissing her as she kissed back. _

_Without knowing it Lily's hands were tangled in Nicks curls and Nick had pushed lily back so he was on top of her._

_They didn't know why they were kissing or why it felt good but they continued, going with thier instinct. _

_Nick's mouth opened and so did Lily's. So finally they were making out but it didn't stop there. It got more intense as Nick slipped his hand under Lily's shirt. He left it there not knowing what to do. Lily, who was a little more advanced with these things showed him what to do._

_Lily pulled away as she felt something on her leg. She knew that even though Nick might not have realized it, he wanted sex and that was something they both made the promise to wait for. _

**_I hope this doesn't make you cry_**

**_But I don't wanna make you mine_**

**_I told you for the millionth time_**

**_That I don't need you in my life_**

_A/N: ok so here's the latest story chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing!! and I don't think the Jonabotics will delet my storys because they have Lily in it. _


	10. Chapter 9

I looked over at Lily something lined her expression. It looked like regret or depression or both. I knew that i made us weird around eachother.

Without saying anything Lily got up and walked away.

...

Lily's POV

A few weeks later Nick and I still not on regular terms. A few days ago I was at Miley's anual Huge Sleepover. All the girls we knew where there.

We were playing a round of group truth or dare. "Dare."Miley and I said. Becca, a girl in our school thought. "I dare both of you to try to get jobs at 'The Diner'."she said. The diner was a popular hangout but they only hire girls...pretty girls. It was a test of beauty.

As I was about to take consequenses Miley talked. "We'll do it!"she said. I gave her a look. "Miley and Lily never back down from a challenge!"she said. I shook my head.

Thats why Miley and I were now rollerskating skating around in miniskirts and tanks. We can't believe that we actually got jobs though. We skated through tables as I went to a table that hadn't ordered yet.

It was a couple as I could see from far away. As I neared, I realized who it was an was about to start skating off as Amber called me.

"Excuse me?"she said, with her usual attitude. I turned around and skated to the table. "yes?"i asked.

"Ohh, Truscott...I didn't know you were a waitess here."she said, smirking. Nick just looked at (Even I had to say it) my ridiculous outfit.

"Well I am, what would you like to order?"i asked. "Small fries and a water."Amber said. "Burger and a Milkshake."Nick said, not meeting my eyes.

"The fries come in one size."i told Amber. "Well give me less."she said. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I'll be back."i said. I skated away.

3rd Person's POV

As Lily skated away Nick looked on at her. Amber was hoplessly trying to get his attention. She snapped infront of his face and he looked at her.

"Sorry about that."he said. She nodded and looked back over at Lily. "Can you believe she's a waitress here? Oh My Gosh. Seriously, a waitress? Lame."Amber insluted her.

Nick looked on, not stopping her but not joining in. Amber looked at Lily to see that Lily was now watching her. Nick followed her gaze.

The next thing Nick knew he was kissing Amber. Lily was disgusted. She told one of the other waitresses, Carrie to attend to that table.

Lily met up with Miley and they skated to a huge table with 6 guys. They had already ordered and was finished eating.

They payed them and gave each girl an extra tip. One of the guys spoke up. "I'll give you ten dollars each for a kiss."he said, pulling out the money.

They looked at eachother and put out their hands. The guy dropped the money. "How about that kiss?"he asked.

"Oh right."Lily said. She kissed Miley on the cheek and Miley returned to favor. "Thank's boys."they said, skating off. The guy laughed and left with his buddies.

Miley and Lily high fived, then started laughing. Amber and Nick saw the whole thing. Nick chuckled to himself as Amber shot him a silencing look.

A few minutes later Lily was skating passed their table as Amber stopped her. "Hey Truscott, we're done."she said.

Lily cleared thier table and skated back. "That'll be 16.89."she said. Nick took out a twenty. "Keep the change."he said.

He grabbed Amber's hand not looking at Lily and they walked out.

Lily could not explain why she was suddenly feeling sick.

**_A/N: sorry it took me so long i was madly busy with everything I actually have school in the summer. it's all business, literally i go to a business school and thats what we're learning about. sorry i'll try to update faster._**


	11. Chapter 10

Lily walked into her room and slumped to the floor. Seeing the whole Nick, Amber exchange did not help her bad school day.

Amber had chosen a seat infront of Miley and her. She then continued to make out with Nick for the entire lunch period.

Lily was never so angry in her life. How could Amber be so mean? How could **Nick** be so mean?

_You were mean to him first,_ that voice in her head said.

Lily ignored the voice and locked her bedroom door. She slipped to the floor next to her bed.

She fished under her bed and found what she was looking for.

She slowly opened the regular looking shoebox.

She fished out the first thing. A picture.

It was old and taped where it was ripped in half.

It was a picture of her and Nick 11 years old heading off to camp, arms around eachother, grinning.

She licked her lips. She missed the old days.

She moved on to the other object, a crumpled piece of paper.

_'To Lilykins:_

_Hi! :D_

_From: Nicky'_

Nick's 7 year old handwriting filled the page.

She pulled out another object, tears now blurring her eyes.

A little pink bear, from when pink used to be Lily's favorite color.

Lily hugged it and remembered Nick gave it to her when she broke her arm.

She pulled out the second to last object. Another peice of paper, this time with Lily's handwriting.

_'Dear Diary:_

_I think I love Nick._

_-Lily'_

Lily moved the paper just as a tear fell.

She pulled out the last thing.

She felt the edges of the very sharp razor.

Lily hadn't done it in a while and she knew she wasn't going to stop at that today.

_I'm sick of this...I'm sick of life_ Lily thought.

She turned on her bathtub and watched as the water filled up. She stopped it when it was full enough and took out a sheet of paper.

_'Dear mom, Miley, Oliver and everyone else:_

_I'm so sorry. I'm sick of this 'life'. I don't want to go on this way._

_Please find a way to forgive me._

_-Lily' _she wrote.

She put it on her bed and made her way to her bathroom.

She turned her radio up loud. She brought the razor to her arm placing the first slash.

She watched as her blood seeped through where she cut her skin.

She brought the razor back to her arms several more times, tears of pain flooding her eyes.

Suddenly she was numb and she knew she had enough she put down the razor and glanced at what she was wearing.

Her favorite outfit, perfect for ending everything.

She looked in the mirror aimlessly at what she was giving up.

It didn't matter, she had nothing.

She got into the bathtub and slowly put her head under the water shutting her eyes.

She kept her head down working toward her goal.

She heard parts of 'Breath Today' by flyeaf playing through the water.

The lack of oxygen was making her feel tired.

What she didn't hear was her mother banging the door and slamming it open, walking into the bathroom.

Just as Lily was out of it, her mother grabbed her out of the water.

"LILY!" her mother screamed.

Lily was unconsious and couldn't respond.

**_A/N: sorry I took so long for an update. How's that? lol did u like it? comments please._**


	12. Chapter 11

Lily's mother ran outside bumping into Miley who was downstairs wating for her best friend.

Miley noticed Ms. Truscott's expression and followed her as she ran to the Jonas house.

She rang the doorbell like there was no tomorrow.

Joe opened, eating a donut as he saw Lily's mom looking how she did he dropped the donut and screeched for his mom.

His mom, along with everyone else ran to the door.

"Lily...she...help..." Lily's mom managed to squeak out between sobs.

Nick looked alert as he heard Lily's name. She motioned for them to follow her as she ran into her house.

They all ran up to Lily's room, Miley and Nick leading the way.

As they caught sight of Lily both gasped followed by the gasps of everyone else.

Lily's hair was tangled and wet along with her wet clothes. Her face was pale. The cuts up and down her arm stood out the most.

They leaked out red on her bedsheets.

Miley and Nick went to her bathroom. The tub was filled with water and blood.

Joe and Kevin walked forward and picked her up gently and ran down the steps to the Jonas family van.

Miley picked up a peice of paper that was near her bed and quickly kicked the box under her bed.

Nick didn't need to know about it.

They all piled in the van and they drove off as Miley read the note.

_So Lily was trying to kill herself_ Miley thought as she passed it to Ms. Truscott.

They sped down the highway to the hospital and ran with Lily.

They rushed her in the ER and put her into a room immediately.

Mrs. Jonas had to talk for Lily's mom, who was in hysterics.

They made them stay outside of the room and wait as they worked on Lily.

Miley looked at Nick and he quickly looked away.

He knew what she was thinking and he mentally yelled at himself.

_Nick, you're an idiot! You made a girl want to kill herself!_

He put his head in his hands and didn't look at anyone for another hour.

Everyone except Nick was drinking a coffee to keep them awake and to keep them strong for whatever news they'd hear.

Nick didn't need coffee. The fact Lily could be dead and he needed to find out was enough to make him want to stay awake for the rest of his life if he had to.

He also knew nothing would make him strong for whatever news was to come.

If Lily died, well Lily's gone forever. That would crush him enough for him to pull a stunt like Lily and if she wasn't, he knew Lily would hate him forever.

Nick kept his gaze from shifting to anyone else but they could all see Nick was greatly affected.

The doctor walked out and told Lily's mom she could go see her.

Lily's mom walked in and spent a few minutes and ran out crying signaling Miley could go in.

Miley slowly walked into the room and did the same as Lily's mom.

Everyone looked at Nick and he slowly got up noticing they're was a certain ache in his step.

As he walked to Lily's door he turned around and said his first words since he found out.

"I don't want to go."

Miley stopped her crying and pulled Nick aside.

"Of everything you've caused you owe this to Lily." she whispered furiously.

Nick looked down.

"Now get in there and do something."

Nick looked up, sighed and walked into the room.

He sat on a chair next to her and was speechless.

He didn't know what to say and thats why he didn't want to come in here.

He looked at her and did the only thing he was sure of, singing.

'But you don't know what you got till it's gone

and you don't know what it's like to feel so low

and everytime you smile of laugh you glow

You don't don't even know, know, know.' he sang, quietly.

He moved on to the song he orginally wrote for Lily.

"But you can see through me, yeah

How you get to me

But you know I'm just a fraud I'm just afraid I feel the same

But don't tell anyone

Don't tell anyone..." he trailed off.

_Of course she can't tell anyone you idiot! She's dead!_

Nick walked out of the room using his hair to cover his eyes that were filled with tears.

He walked past everyone and out of the hospital. He couldn't take it.

Lily was gone and it was his fault.

He sat on a curb and put his head on his lap.

**_A/N: this made me so sad to write it...i feel sorry for everyone...review please_**


	13. Chapter 12

He heard some steps behind him and felt someone sit next to him.

He looked up to see Miley.

"I came to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I might as well. A girl, and not any girl, Lily, my Lily is dead and it's my fault."

"She might not be."

Nick looked at Miley with an incredulous expression.

"C'mon lets get back inside." Miley said. They walked inside an was greeted by.

"But seriously I can't stay in a hospital! It's filled with germs and dead things!"

At the sound of the word 'dead' Nick and Miley cringed.

They both saw Amber.

"Nicky!" she said.

"Don't call me that." he said, quickly as he remembered Lily's Nickname for him.

Miley and Amber both looked at him.

"What're you doing here?" she said.

"You don't need to know." Miley snapped.

She followed them up the stairs.

"Amber go away, really." Miley said.

Nick was quiet blocking out everyone. He was praying Lily would wake up.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily's voice could be heard from down the hall.

Nick broke off in a sprint with Miley following and Amber trying to keep up.

He stopped and skidded into Lily's room.

"Lily?!" he said.

They all looked up at him.

Lily's expression got stony as she caught a glimpse of Amber. Her eyes flashed and she looked at Nick.

"Nicky whats going on?" Amber asked, catching her breath and looking at Lily.

Some unreadable look crossed Lily's face then it was replaced with a look that told everyone Lily would be trying this again and very soon.

As Nick shifted under Lily's mean glare everyone knew the cause of her attempt.

Miley as the best friend, took her role and pulled Nick and amber out of the room.

"Why can't I see her?" Nick whispered to Miley.

"You have that following you." Miley gestured to Amber.

"And as much dumb things you do I don't have to explain this to you."

Miley walked back into the room leaving Nick sad and with Amber.

"Tell me whats going on!" amber said.

"No." Nick answered.

"Why not?" she said.

"It's none of your buisness." he said.

Amber was quiet and sat down.

After about 30 minutes everyone walked out.

Nick looked up.

"Can I talk to her now?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

Everyone looked at Miley.

"You can go but leave Princess Tag-a-long here."

Nick got up and walked into Lily's room.

Lily looked at him.

"Hey Lily."

She didn't respond.

"OMG Lily tried to kill herself?!" Amber's voice said.

Lily cursed under her breath.

"Um...look...can we go back to being friends?"

"Does it look like we can?"

"Can we try?"

"No."

Nick walked out of the room and out of the hospital, he knew when he'd been rejected.

**_A/N: It's not over yet!! I couldn't make Lily die! Sorry it took so long to update. Please review._**


	14. Chapter 13

Lily was pissed off that she failed.

Nick was pissed of that he was rejected.

Everyone else was pissed off that Lily tried that crap.

The only happy person Monday morning was Amber.

Lily walked into the lunchroom and everyone looked at her.

It was obvious Amber's gossip got to everyone.

Lily missed a week of school and none of her friends would talk to her.

Lily walked to a table at the corner of the lunchroom and sat down, not bothering to take her lunch.

She slowly looked around the room and as her eyes landed on each one they quickly turned away.

When they all went on with their business Lily put on her head phones.

She was listening to a song by Flyleaf. She had taken a liking to them.

Nick tried to stop Amber but he failed and watched as the paper airplane reading 'Open me' hit lily on the side of her head.

Lily frowned and everyone watched as she opened the airplane.

'Why don't you go try again?' Lily read.

Lily narrowed her eyes, crumpled the paper, grabbed her bag and walked out.

She walked quickly down the hall and out of the school door with such an uncaring attitude the security guard was confused.

Nick and Miley looked at each other from their opposite sides of the cafeteria and both got up.

Ignoring Amber's calls, he walked outside with Miley.

As Lily got out of the school she broke into a sprint.

She must've looked like a criminal because of her all black ensemble, dark makeup and scowl.

Lily stopped in a convenience store bought a new razor and got a strange look from the cashier.

She walked to her house knowning it was time to try again.

She opened the front door and she was glad to see no one was home.

She ran up to her room and into her bathroom. She kept the razor in the palm of her hand as she looked into the mirorr.

She noticed the tears were falling freely, streaking mascara down her face.

She didn't know who this girl was. She was overreacting over a guy that wasn't interested to be anything more than friends.

Plus she rejected him for that.

She looked at the razor. She wasn't gonna use it, she couldn't.

Miley and Nick burst in.

"Drop the razor." Nick said.

She turned around to face him and she handed him the razor.

"Let me talk to her." Miley said ushering Nick out of the room.

...

"Lily, whats going on with you?" Miley said.

Lily didn't say anything.

"Who are you? Because the Lily I know wouldn't be acting so...weird, especially over Nick." Miley said.

Lily scoffed.

"Don't try to play me like I'm an idiot! We all know all this crap is because you want Nick to like you." Miley said.

Lily hid her face but continued ignoring Miley.

"Look it's not worth it, we thought he might've liked you but I guess he doesn't. It doesn't matter." Miley said.

By now Lily couldn't hide it, she was almost crying.

"Just stop talking about it!" Lily yelled and she ran outside.

Lily ran past Nick, who was sitting on the stairs.

"Lily, wait up!" he said.

If anything, Lily ran faster. Nick ran after her, running the faster than he ever thought he had in his life.

When Lily thought she lost him she slowled to a walk and walked to her special spot, a lake in a small park.

Slowly she noticed someone sat next to her. As she saw Nick she almost ran away but he held her down.

His eyes searched her face as she tried to look away.

"Lily, whats going on?" he asked.

Lily looked away.

"Lils, just tell me whats up. I'll try my best to fix the problem." Nick said.

Lily still didn't look at him.

"Look Lily I got to go. I'll be back in a second ok? Please don't leave. Please." he asked.

He got up and ran away. Lily had no doubt he'd be back.

So she sat there wallowing in her self-pity and waiting.

**_A/N: Ok well I'm trying my best to keep up with choir, friends, family, vacation and this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews! :D_**


	15. Chapter 14

Nick ran back to Lily, and to his surprise she was still there.

He was holding some of her stuff.

"We're going to my house." he said.

Lily didn't move.

"Lily please?" he asked.

Lily slowly got up and followed him to his empty house.

He handed her the bag.

"That's all the stuff you'll need." he said.

"For what?" Lily said.

"Sleeping over." Nick said.

"Now can you go change or whatever." he continued.

Lily looked through the bag and gave a small gasp.

"Miley put the stuff together so don't worry I didn't see your undies is thats what you're worried about." he said, smirking.

It **was** what she was worried about.

Lily made her way to the guest bathroom and took a shower, washing the dark makeup off her face at the same time.

As expected Miley didn't put in her dark clothes or makeup.

Lily walked out of the bathroom looking more like Lily.

"Now that's much better. " Nick said, motioning for Lily to follow him.

He stopped at the door for his room.

"When was the last time you were in here?" he asked.

"Dunno, like 4 years." Lily said.

"Ok, well it's changed...a lot." he said.

He opened the door and watched as Lily walked in.

It was a typical room, a little bit too clean but normal looking.

Lily walked around studying everything and every picture. There were some of them as younger kids just hanging out arms around eachother, simling wildly.

Then she came across a picture of Amber and Nick.

She quickly turned to face him.

"What do you see in her?" Lily asked, honestly.

"She just asked me out. It was random and my mind was on other things and I dunno I just said yes. I wasn't sure what made me say yes but whatever. I know she's not nice and verytime I bring up us not dating anymore she changes the subject." Nick said.

"Wimp." she said.

"Great, the old Lily's back and she's abusing me with words." Nick said.

He pulled out a scrapbook and gave it to Lily. The cover had 'Lily' written in glitter.

She flipped through it and saw pictures of herself and Nick.

"I had it since before we stopped being friends. I was going to give it to you for your birthday but you know. You can have it now though." he said.

"Thanks." Lily said.

She sat on Nick's bed and he sat next to her.

"So you want to tell me whats going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's like none of you understand. Ambers been making my life a living hell and I don't know if anyone's noticed." she said.

"And some things hurt really really deep." Lily continued some tears falling.

"I don't even know why." Lily said, wiping at the tears that weren't going away.

"Um, Lily...?" Nick asked.

She looked at him.

"You may have heard this fifteen billion times but Amber's jealous." Nick said.

"What is there to be jealous about?!" Lily said.

Nick picked up some tissues from a table and Lily wiped her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? What isn't there to be jealous of?" Nick asked.

Lily started crying again.

"What did I say?" Nick asked.

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" she asked.

"Because I care." he said.

It was quiet for a while and Nick said, "I told Amber that I liked you. She feels threatened."

"But you liked as in used to as in not anymore." she said, trying to hide the disappointment.

Nick sighed as though Lily didn't get it, because she didn't.

**_A/N: Updated!! lol I'm so happy my choir tour is coming up soon!! review please_**


	16. Chapter 15

He picked up a pillow.

"Lily you're so dumb." he said, hitting her with it.

Lily's expression went surprised at first and Nick was afraid he took it too far.

Then Lily slowly smiled and picked up a pillow.

She hit him with it and before they knew they were having a full on pillow fight.

When they were both tired they were lying down on Nick's floor staring at the ceiling.

Lily rolled over and gave Nick a hug.

"You are such a nice person. I'm sorry I was mean." she said.

Nick was surprised then he said, "I'm sorry I was mean too."

They were quiet for a while then Nick got up and grabbed Lily's hand. They ran down to the kitchen and Nick took out marshmellows and shish kabob sticks.

"Wait here!" he said and ran upstairs. A few seconds later he ran back down with a laptop.

He took the bag of Marshmellows, the sticks and the laptop to his living room.

He turned on a movie and turned off all the lights.

Lily looked at the laptop that now had an animated campfire playing on it.

She laughed as they sat down and pretended to be at a campfire and watched the movie.

About a half an hour later the rest of the Jonas family walked in.

"Nick?!" Kevin called out turning on the lights to see Nick and Lily watching the movie with the fake campfire between them.

"Losers." Joe said.

Lily smiled at him.

"Whoa, is that Lily smiling?" Kevin asked.

She nodded.

"Did you and Nick hook up or something? Nick you better have that ring-"

"Joe!" his mom and dad said in unison.

"What?! It was an honest concern." he said.

He shook his head and walked upstairs as he walked away you could see who the Jonas' brought with them.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Lily mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Amber looked at Nick then at Lily.

Nick's family, sensing trouble got out of ithe way and all walked to different parts of the house.

"Oh Truscott's here." Amber said, rolling her eyes and frowning.

"Nicky why were you here alone with Gothic Truscott, eating carbs?" Amber asked slowly but with anger.

"Because...well...because..." Nick trailed off looking at Lily.

"Don't look at me you wimp she's your problem." Lily whispered.

"Nicky I thought I was your girlfriend." Amber said.

"Well...y-you are..."Nick said.

"Then stop hanging out with Truscott so much." Amber said.

"But she's..." Nick trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Stop hanging out with her." Amber ordered.

"You don't want me hanging out with him, you got it." Lily said, getting up.

She got her stuff and walked back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"Home." she said.

"Truscott was going to sleep over here?!" Amber said.

"Yep, but now I'm gone." Lily said. She gave Amber the finger and walked out.

A second later she walked back in.

"I'm sorry that was rude, plus I forgot something." she said. Lily was sure she was out of her mind.

She pulled Nick close to her and gave him a kiss on the lips, then turned to Amber, mouthed 'Fuck You', gave her the finger and left.

Amber was surprised.

Nick was surprised.

Even Joe who was looking from upstairs was surprised.

**_A/N: sorry it took so long to update after my youth choir trip I was practically asleep for like 3 days. Hope you're still reading! :D_**


	17. Chapter 16

When Lily walked into her house Miley was watching tv.

"Don't you have your own house?" she asked her.

"You're back already? What happened?" Miley asked.

"Well we were getting along fine, actually more than fine we were actually friends again. Then Amber came and drama and yeah, I left." she said.

"Drama? What? How? What did you do?" Miley asked, looking suspiciously at Lily as she smirked.

"Well Amber told Nick thats he needs to stop spending so much time with me so I got my stuff gave her the finger and walked out. Then I walked back in, kissed Nick, gave her the finger again and left." Lily said.

Miley looked shocked.

"Y-you kissed him? Lips or cheek?" she stuttered.

"Lips." Lily said as Miley looked like she was going to faint.

...

Nick was confused and stared at the door after Lily left.

Lily kissed him, its what he wanted but this was not what he expected.

"Truscott just kissed you?" Amber asked, obviously confused.

He nodded slowly as Amber got angry.

"Oh it's on." Amber said.

"Amber just leave Lily alone and in her defence you did kind of lead her to do that." Nick said.

"Don't defend her! Truscott is going down. That is why I wanted you to stop hanging out with her." Amber said.

"She didn't do anything." he mumbled.

"She kissed you." Amber said.

"But-"

"Nothing, Truscott will regret this." Amber said walking out.

Nick slumped down on the chair.

He had a feeling bad things were going to happen.

...

Lily and Miley were discussing the kiss when Nick walked in.

"Lily we gotta talk now."

"Well hello to you too." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Lily!" Nick said.

Lily got up and walked over to Nick, suddenly afraid of what she did.

"Lily what was that whole thing?" he asked.

"What thing?" Lily said, pretending to be stupid.

Miley was listening intently.

"When you kissed me and got Amber monumentally pissed off." Nick answered angrily.

"Are you mad at me?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Nick said.

He was mad. She could've kissed him any other time but she chose to do it when Amber was around.

"Sorry." she said, looking down.

After a few seconds of standing there, Nick walked out.

Miley took all of this into her hands and followed him outside.

"Nick wait up." she said.

He stopped.

"Think about it, why would Lily kiss you?" she asked.

Nick shrugged.

"Sweet niblets." Miley said.

"What?"

"The only reason Lily would kiss anyone is because she likes them. Boy, I swear you are dumber than a peice of bread."

"Yeah but she didn't have to kiss me infront of Amber."

"Lily's fueled by anger. If Amber never got her angry, she wouldn't have kissed you at all and you wouldn't have known that she likes you."

Nick ran his hand through his hair and walked continued walking away.

**A/N: yeah so i was reading reviews and I won't make Lily emo again...(hopefully) lol jk Although things were a lot more suspenseful when she was emo, it'll make no sense to make her emo again. What i might do is make her crazy or really sarcastic...lol thanks to all who reviewed!! **


End file.
